wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Highpool (Wasteland 2)
Highpool is a location in Wasteland 2 and one of the first towns you encounter alongside Ag Center. Background Highpool is the home to a rather close-minded community of people, who are most notable for their loathing of the Desert Rangers. The town is built on an old reservoir, with large pools of water on top of a walled hill (hence the name "Highpool"). It supplied water to many of the communities in Arizona after the nuclear war. This deep set hate comes from events that happened 15 years before, but which are still fresh in the minds of the townsfolk. Despite their strained relations with the Rangers, the town still supplied them with water and depended on their protection (since there was no one else to turn to until the Red Skorpion Militia came into the picture). In 2087, a Rangers team led by Snake Vargas repaired the town's water purifier. They were however forced to kill an orphan named Bobby who attacked them after they killed his dog Rex. The Rangers were in turn attacked by a vigilante named Red Ryder. The townsfolk, terrified after Bobby's death, hailed the Red Ryder as a hero, ignorant of his own demise. Highpool still remained under Ranger protection, though their patrols decreased and stopped by 2101. Some Rangers however continued to visit the area. The town started depending on the RSM for protection in exchange for water, but the mayor Jason Vickstrom never handed over the contract of security permanently to them. In 2102, the town was attacked by a raider gang called the Wrecking Crew which had mysteriously acquired better weaponry and was led by Jackhammer, a woman who had her arm replaced with a jackhammer. The raiders succeeded in killing its mayor and many other residents, whilst also damaging the irrigation system. Story This is the second mission in Wasteland 2 and is a choice whether to visit it before or after Ag Center. In 2102, Highpool was attacked by a raider group called the Wrecking Crew who killed the mayor Jason Vickstrom. A team of Red Skorpion Militia which included Harvard and Dogbreath, tried to come to aid of the town but were slaughtered in its underground tunnels by a synth. Dialog Choices Maps *Doors, world, sewer, house, hall *Wrecking Crew *Chest,Trash bag, dirt, safe *Landmines *Wormy Jim - Merchant *Statue +1 skill point *Hall - water purifier - engine, pump then mechanical repair (level 4 challenge) *Vulture's Cry **Gear at Hall store after vote, G43-W, 20 .30-60, Unusual Bow, Pet Rock Underground *Landmine *Bat shit - keep and bring to RC *JB dowry in safe *key for trapped chest, if you have no skills *1 cockroaches *2 valve item, containers *3 *4 valve, containers *5 valve, containers, cockroaches *6 radio power switch, cockroaches *7 *8 cockroaches *9 valve, containers, cockroaches *10 use valve item from 2, container Images File:WL2 Highpool Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Highpool Underground Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Highpool Hall Map Minimap.jpg File:WL2 Highpool House Map Minimap.jpg Encounters Exterior Underground Trivia *Unity file names: AZ02_Highpool.unity3d, AZ02_HighpoolUnderground.unity3d See also Highpool Destroyed Category:Wasteland 2 locations